Of Chocolate Moose and Dusty Books
by lyraeliowy
Summary: Gabriel is a 20 something barista at at coffee shop hoping to get the hell out of town someday. Sam is a newbie librarian new to town. Predictable smut happens.


Gabriel had his routine down, get up, go to work, listen to people gossip about their day and guzzle down triple shot mochaccinos. He loved his job, was good at it. But nothing ever changed, got boring. He needed excitement. Every now and then, just to Fuck with people he'd write love messages on their cups and a random number to see their reactions. But that quickly got boring too. He needed something..life-changing. he was 26 years old for God's sake..and he was still whipping up coffee. He waited for the day that someone, ANYONE would walk through that door and say "hey! You! Let's go on an adventure."

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sam was tired. Following a long day of moving all of his possessions into the tiny flat he was struggling to call 'home' his brother had dragged him to the nearest hole in the wall dive for 'fuck ya we moved your billion boxes of books up four flights of stairs' drinks. The hangover was not kind. Trudging through town he wondered if it would look bad if the towns newest librarian took off of work early. His feeling was yes. With a sigh he paused at a cafe looking at the chalkboard propped outside 'stressed is desserts spelled backwards so come eat our pastries' little drawings of cookies and coffee surrounded the words. With a tiny smile Sam walked in. It smelled heavenly coffee and sweets mixing together for a heady blend people would likely pay for if it came in a bottle. Looking at the menu above the counter he noticed the names of the drinks and his smile got a little bigger. Walking up he asked "can I have a chocolate moose?"  
"Chocolate moose coming up, you want it regular or extra..tall..." Gabriel looked up at the guy in front of him, his eyes having to stretch pretty high. Hello adventure. He grinned and snapped back to reality. "Well hey.."  
"Hey?" Sam replied confused "i thought the extra tall was part of the moose thing?" He added with a hand motion of 'I don't know you tell me'. The barista(Gabriel he noticed on the name tag) nodded with a cheery grin  
"I was going to ask if you wanted extra whipped, genius." Gabriel sassed and started to mix it up. "Was caught off guard by how freakishly tall you are." He chuckled and gave the guy a cute smirk.  
Sam rolled his eyes "why do people always have to be surprised?" He muttered eyeing the man flitting back and forth between the coffee machines. "Yes to the whipped cream please" he added  
"You got it." He grinned and topped it off with a heavy load and a drizzle of chocolate on top. This guy was cute, too damn cute. "What's your name kid?" he asked before handing the cup to him.  
"I'm Sam" he replied taking the cup with a smile. (god this guy was cute his eyes were twinkling) mentally slapping himself upside the head (dean would tell him to stop being such a girl) he added "I'm the new librarian over at the library". Sam started blushing god that was not so smooth librarian at the library ya not so brilliant.  
"Ya don't say.." he chuckled, quite amused at this kid. What with his tossed mop of brown hair and glittering hazel eyes."..and this library..it has books?" He grinned and leaned against the espresso machine.  
With an eyeroll Sam replied "Yes, yes this library has books what do you think it would have?" he asked eyes taking in the mans lithe form "Your name is Gabriel?"  
Sassy. Nice. Gabriel grinned and tapped his name badge. "That's what they call me, though I have been called other things..if ya know what I mean." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
Sam blushed feeling his ears warm "well I'm sure they are all nice names?" God why couldn't he talk as suavely as Dean? "I..I gotta get going books and stuff but I might stop back for a coffee.." He finally said wondering why he was telling the other man that  
"Well, I'm sure we'll still have some when you come back." He grinned and gave Sam a wink before turning to make another order that had popped up.  
Sam nodded as with a smile he turned to go  
Gabriel watched with extreme interest as Sam walked out the door with a little jingle. He /had/ asked for something exciting..well this kid was pretty high up on that scale. He giggled to himself at the pun and continued on, wishing he'd written his number on the cup.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sam smiled as he signed into the library computer. Some how the man at the coffee shop had made his hungover day feel at least half bearable. Standing he walked over to the pile of books to be re-shelved and started moving them to a cart. He smiled as he thought about how Gabriel would need a step stool to put the books on the top shelves. He had noticed the guy was short his hips barely clearing the counter. Sam face-palmed mentally he couldn't think about the guys hips.  
The rest of the day flowed the same, regulars came and went and everything was normal. Gabriel held a higher smiled though, he couldn't imagine Sam running around behind the counter, he'd be all limbs and bumping into everything. OK he wasn't /that/ tall. But it seemed like an amusing sight none the less. He decided to take a quickly break, getting himself a coffee and a thought came to him. He whipped up a second coffee and headed out through door and down the street to the library.  
Sam heard the outside door open. Praying it wasn't another group of school kids (we are supposed to be encouraging reading he had to mutter the entire time) Re-shelving all the books that had been moved around by the kids had brought his headache back. Coming out from behind the shelves to see who had come in he bumped right into Gabriel from the coffee shop. Coffee went managed to catch one of the cups before it could spill everywhere, and by everywhere that meant down his front and into his shoes. He closed his eyes and held very still, peeking out and smiling at Sam. "Ta da!" He chuckled, acting like he meant for that to happen. He looked at the one he'd saved, Sam's. "Brought ya coffee.."  
"Gabriel?" Sam asked looking at the coffee covered man. "You brought me coffee? umm thanks?" looking down at the man God he looked cute peeking at him from under his eyelashes.  
"I did." He chuckled and handed Sam the cup, his number tucked under the little cardboard. "Thought you'd need a perking up." Hot. .hot hot hot. Gabriel kept his grin, though he needed a change of clothes. Oh God, he thinks I'm weird. Gabriel smiled and peeled his shirt away from his chest. "No prob, was on break and just couldn't stay away from all these books I heard you had in here."  
"Well thank you" Sam said a grin breaking across his face. No one had ever brought him coffee before. Dean forgot what he liked half the time and here was a man who hardly knew him and yet remembered his coffee type. "Must be a slow day at the coffee shop?"  
"Is now.." he said and sipped at what was left of his coffee. relaxing a bit with Sam's big grin. Dimples..Fuck he was a goner. "How's the book business? "  
With a shrug Sam said "Its slow but that's how it always is. Its nice. Keeps things peaceful" He noticed that Gabriel's eyes seemed to be laughing at him "Whats funny?"  
Aahhh. "Nada kiddo, peaceful.. sounds boring in my opinion." He grinned again, he really wanted to see those dimples again. "Me? I like constant action, adventure, excitement! Add in a little mischief and I'm your guy." With a laugh Sam agreed protesting at the same time "I can't be that much younger than you! I like adventure too but it can't fund itself hence" a hand wave took the books in. "I plan on working until i have enough saved up to go somewhere. have an adventure..." he let the words trail off as he realized that they were actually standing in the travel section. "What do you think is an adventure?"  
"I think it'd be fun to just..get up and go. whenever, wherever." He smiled and looked around finding a book of maps and grabbing it. "Like, just one day you wanna get outta dodge just.." He closed his eyes and flipped the pages, slamming his finger down to stop them and opened his eyes. "Go." He grinned goofily at Sam, hoping he didn't sound like a raving lunatic.  
"I understand" Sam said with a smile moving next to him to see the map "I moved here because of that actually. When i graduated with my degree in history and library science i kindda put all the job offers in a hat and picked one" he said ruefully.  
"I moved here to get away from my family." Gabriel said with a small smile. He glanced at Sam and smiled a bit wider. "You like being a librarian?" The thought made him imagine Sam in a cute little black dress with glasses. he giggled to himself at that thought.  
"I'm sorry" Sam said with a frown. "That must be tough". Clearing his throat he added " it's ok I always wanted to be an archeologist or museum worker though" he smiled sadly " I would have gotten to travel the world"  
"Its not so bad, they're all a bunch of dicks anyways." Gabriel said ruefully he chuckled and set the book back where it was, suddenly feeling pretty small in Sams eyes. Gabriel had no idea what he wanted to do, most definitely not be a barista his whole life. "I'm sure you'd be great at anything you tried."  
"I don't know about that" Sam said moving back to putting books on shelves. His coffee balanced on the cart beside him. "I was always really bad at math" Looking at Gabriel he narrowed his eyes "What do you want to do Gabriel? You seem to like books"  
"Honestly?..i don't know what i want to do. nothing seems exciting enough." he shrugged, and tipped back the last little scrap of coffee. The rest had chilled in his clothes and made him shiver a bit.  
Looking worried Sam turned to Gabriel "You need to go home and change you might get sick" Pushing his hair out of his eyes he added " Well you make damn good coffee and if those doodles on the chalkboard were yours then you can draw..."  
"I have to finish my shift..breaks about up." He shrugged, not really wanting to go back he was having such a good time talking with Sam. "Yeah, i drew them..my manager says they are stupid and pointless. 'Just write the damn specials and get back behind the counter, i don't pay you to draw!' ugh..such a dick." He mocked his manager and slumped down. "Well I like them" Sam said definitively with a smile. "Can I still stop by after?" He hoped it didn't sound too date like  
Gabriel stood and grinned wide. "You've got legs dontcha? use'em." He winked and turned to leave. "Oh and..check your cup." He smirked again and headed out the door and back to the coffee shop. Sam stood there watching him go flustered as he grabbed the cup he had left on the cart nearby. Written neatly on the side below the picture of a moose was a number. Sam grinned maybe moving to this tiny town wasn't such a bad choice after all Four hours later Sam finally closed the library for the evening. The small town library closed early on Mondays. Humming softly he walked back to the coffee shop wondering what to say. He had really like Gabriel's eyes,  
o0o0o0o0o0o  
Gabriel was whistling and making a large order of drinks for a customer, skillfully drawing little animals and patterns over the whipped cream only to have to crush the cap on and ruin them. He had gotten really good at drawing the little moose heads, they always made him smile.  
Sam walked in as Lucas ( the manager) began berating Gabriel again. With a worried frown he decided to wait to the side trying to catch Gabriel's eye  
"Quit wasting time with that doodling shit Gabriel, they are waiting." Lucas yelled over Gabriel shoulder causing him to flinch. "Jesus..you cant even take a simple order without..you know what? not worth it. Disloyal trash." He continued and walked into the back. Gabriel swallowed back how pissed he was and finished up the order, setting the cups in their little cardboard carriers and smiling wide at the customer who just looked at him with a pathetic pity face. "Have a good day now." Gabriel said weakly and handed the order over. He glanced to the side and saw Sam standing in the corner. he waved and turned to take off his apron and hung it up in the back. Sam could hear Lucas yelling at Gabriel again in the back before he stormed out and over to Sam. "Hey..lets get outta here huh?" he chuckled weakly.  
By this point Sam was angry " are you ok? What was that about?" He asked as they walked quickly down the street outside. His long legs were having a hard time keeping up Gabriel was walking so fast. "That guy shouldn't have said that you're a good person. I'm sure you work hard"  
He was far from alright, he was pissed and embarrassed. "Guys a dick, like i said." He growled, trying not to sounds angry. "I work harder than any of those damn fuckers in there..pulling doubles, working late. its a fucking coffee shop for gods sake not an internment camp! Fuck!" At this point all attempts to calm down Gabriel had were gone. "I did not sigh up for this." he continued and walked faster, he didn't really know where he was walking to but he felt he needed to walk. "Im really sorry you had to see that Sam, like I said..guys a fucking dick."  
Sam watched him worriedly " you deserve better than that I know I just met you but no one deserves to get treated that way." Grabbing Gabriel's elbow as he saw a park a head he steered them towards a bench " why do you stay?  
"'Because hes my brother." He spun around and looked at Sam, his eyes wild with anger. "Fucker cant leave me alone..followed me here a few years back and fed me some sob story about how 'daddy didn't love him anymore.' of course i bought into it." He huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets before he could hit anything. "Guess i'm just a sucker. I was the manager ya no, at one point..Then i gave him a job, to help him out and he kept whining, threatened me..telling me he'd give away to the family where i was."  
"Oh my god" Sam breathed as he looked at the smaller man "I thought my family was bad but...wow." Running his fingers through his hair Sam sighed "you know if you ever need another job I am pretty sure the library was looking for someone to put a mural in the kids section. They got some grant money for it"  
Gabriel raised and eyebrow when Sam mentioned the mural, he was still incredibly pissed off but the thought of actually painting something..something that people would look at and appreciate was enticing. He'd never been offered a job like this. "Sam..i don't think that drawing moose into whipped cream with caramel would look very good on a resume." He chuckled weakly. he was calming a little just sitting here with Sam. this guy, he'd just met and already hes shown him more kindness than anyone else he'd run across in this piss poor town.

"Well I am sure I could make a case for a moose mural " Sam grinned "moose mural" he repeated with a chuckle "my friend Bobby is on the board I could prolly make a case for you" he hesitated "if you'd like.i don't want to be weird or anything" he mumbled cheeks turning red  
"Id like that." Gabriel smiled up at Sam, noticing the cute little flush of his cheeks. He felt horrible for his little temper tantrum, hoping that Sam didn't think any less of him for it. "Would you like to get some diner with me?" he risked, if he said no..well that would be it wouldn't it. He'd go back to he coffee shop and continue on with his life as it were called. Gabriel the barista.  
"I would love to grab dinner" Sam said a smile breaking across his face. ( thank god Gabriel had asked he had already chickened out of doing it himself) "is the Chinese place in town any good ?" He asked standing and looking down at the smaller man "Yeah, its great." He grinned, happy Sam said yes, he didn't really want to be alone right now. "i just have to run home quick and change." he chuckled, still stick from their little collision earlier.  
Sam laughed as he watched Gabriel wave at his clothes " I'm really sorry about that. I'm sort of clumsy" they started walking out of the park "where do you live? Not that I'm a creeper but I mean I was just asking..." He flailed a bit  
"Up town a ways." He chuckled, Sam was such a cutie it almost hurt. "And don't be sorry..you probably didn't see me way up there." He grinned and nudged Sam with his shoulder.  
"I'm not that tall!" Sam retorted smiling down as they walked. " I've always dropped things though so do you live with your brother?" He asked worried that Gabriel might get yelled at again  
"No, he's got his own special hell." Gabriel said and smiled up at Sam. "I'm a loner."  
"Thats good" Sam said happy that the man still had his own place he understood the hell of living with certain family members "Since were on the family topic..What's yours like?" He asked innocently as they walked. He remembered Sam mentioning something about them earlier.  
Sam cleared his throat nervously "Well my dad makes your brother look like a saint. My mom is dead and he remarried a lady and only really likes her kid. My brother tries desperately to get his attention and live up to his expectations and i said fuck it and left" he said with a rush. wanting to get it over with.  
"Ahh.." Gabriel said, hanging his head low. He shouldn't have mentioned it, it was clearly a sore subject for him. "So Sam..how old are you?" He asked wanting to changed the subject but also really not sure. He looked so young but acted mature.  
"I'm 23" Sam replied worried. he hadn't intended to make the other man feel bad about asking. actually he thought that it was fair. obviously he knew about Gabrie'ls family so it was fine.  
"I'm 26." He smiled, thankful he was at least legal. "My place isn't too far from here..up a couple blocks and to the left." He smiled, he lived in a small apartment. Really small but he didn't care, it got him by and he really was a loner.  
"Ok do you want me to come up?" Sam asked suddenly shy.  
"Up to you, it's nothing special." He chuckled. Honestly hoping he would come up.

"Ok then" Sam said happily following him up the stairs wondering what his place would look like.  
"Don't expect too much. " he said and worked his key into the door and pushed it open to revealed a small kitchen that flowed into an equally small living area, a hallway leading to a combo bed/bath.  
"Well its bigger than my place" Sam commented looking around. As the smaller man ran around grabbing things and putting them away. "A lot bigger actually."  
"really?" Gabriel chuckled slightly as he scrambled to clean up scattered clothes. "Come in, have a seat ill be out in a minute." he smiled and went to his room to change. "Ok" Sam replied sitting down and looking around. He noticed how there seemed to be random sketches everywhere on napkins and paper. he smiled "I see you like to draw" he called out "Uh..Yeah,,guess so, keeps me busy." he poked his head out the bedroom, shirtless and pulling a clean pair of jeans on. He walked out and pulled a large notebook from the small shelf and tossed it at Sam. "filled that in high-school..didn't get much else done." He chuckled and buttoned his pants. Sam started flipping through it as he watched Gabriel start looking for shoes "These are really really good" he commented . "Why didn't you go to art school?"  
"Dad wouldn't let me." He said and scratched his head looking around."Said art was for girls and that if I wanted to be a girl i should have thought about that before being born. where the fu- ahh!" he grinned and found his chucks. he sat next to sam to put them on and peeked at the book, he hadn't actually looked at it in awhile, kind of giving up his dreams.  
"Well i like you as not a girl" (oh shit) he thought "i mean i think you seem nice and i'd like to hang with you and... " he flailed turning red again. "But these are good. with this notebook i am sure i could convince bobby to let you paint the kids room."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sam. he flustered easily, cute. "Its yours." He smiled and stood up, stretching his arms way above his head. "Just lemme grab a shirt and then we can go?"  
"O...k" Sam replied as he got an eyeful of the other man god he was hot. all compact and fit and...damn Sam get your mind out of the gutter  
Gabriel chuckled on his way back to the bedroom and grabbed a tight black shirt, pulling it over his head as he walked back out. "Ready Sambo?"  
"Sambo? Really Gabbie?" Sam replied with with a smirk as he pulled on his shoes  
"Eh..doesnt really fit does it." Gabriel said looking at Sam thoughtfully. he'd have to come up with something cute. With an eyeroll Sam shrugged elbowing Gabriel. "Its short and sweet like you" he teased  
"Damn right i'm sweet." He grinned and winked at Sam. "Lets head, i'm hungry." Gabriel couldn't help but flirt with Sam, hed gotten comfortable around him and judging by his reactions, Sam didn't seem to mind. Loping along with Gabriel Sam easily kept up with him as they went down the street. He wondered if the man next to him was flirting with him on purpose. He didn't mind actually to be honest he liked it. It had been a long time since he had met someone he could banter with this easily. "So what's you favorite book" he asked looking down at gabe  
Gabriel smiled, just like a librarian to talk about books. "Its not so much a book as it is..whats the word..a collection i suppose. Lore, legends mythology." He grinned, he loved paging through the books as a kid, reading up about all of the gods and goddesses.  
"I like those too" Sam replied with a grin "Who is your favorite god?" watching as Gabe spun on his heel and did for what for the lack of a better word would be called a twirl. "Mine is a split between the ones from norse legends and the ones from middle eastern ones"

Gabriel walked backwards in front of Sam, smiling wide. "Loki of course, mischief is my middle name."  
Sam laughed "I can see that actually" with a chuckle he added "I like Chronos he seemed cool"

"Three heads..man ,bull, lion right?" He said trying to remember. it had been awhile since hed read up on his greek.  
"Yep and he is the God of time" replied Sam with a smile "I always thought it would be so cool to be able to time travel"  
"Are you kidding me!?" He grinned, getting quite animated and still walking backwards. "It would be fantastic! And to be able to shape shift and create illusions!...Ha! don't get me started." He grinned and spun back around just in time to dodge a street sign, though he didn't seem to notice it was there.  
He laughed as he watched Gabriel somehow avoid getting hit by a car, smashed into a sign, run over by a bus and falling off a curb. Damn that man had skill...or something anyway. Laughing they finally got to the Chinese restaurant.

"This place is great." He grinned as they were seated across from each other and scooped the menu up immediately. he already knew what he wanted but he liked to look at the lame zodiac signs on the back. "whats your birthday Sam?"

"May 2 " he replied looking up "When is yours?" "Christmas." He grinned. "Year? i wanna read your zodiac."  
"1983 Sam said distractedly as he looked at the menu. "Is the general toas chicken any good?"  
"Yeah its pretty good." he sya as he read the sheet. "Ahhh! year of the pig." He grinned and looked up at Sam, his lips moving slightly as he read the menu. "The generals pretty good, I go for the kung POW!" he said with a cute little punch of his fist. he really needed to shut up, he was probabaly scaring Sam off with his most recent burst of excitement that someone was actually hanging out with him,.  
Sam let out what he considered was a very manly giggle as he watched the man across from him the enthusiasm was endearing. "And do tell what your birthday is Gabbie?" he asked with a smirk  
"I told you, Christmas." He grinned and leaned back in the booth.  
"Really? Wow thats fun!" With a snort he added "Well its not Born on the Fourth of July right?" wondering if he would get the reference

"It really wasn't that much fun, didn't get any more gifts than usual, didn't really get a birthday party either." He shrugged and smiled lightly, signalling the waitress that they were ready to order.  
"Oh i'm sorry" Sam muttered feeling awkward as they ordered. one meal later they still had enough leftovers that Sam seriously doubted that he would have to cook anytime soon  
Gabriel sat back and patted his belly after he was done. "Good yeah?" He grinned and watched Sam finish up. He was kinda sad they were done, this meant they would likely part paths and go about their own lives.  
"Very good" Sam replied with a smile wondering weather this was where they would part ways and go back to their empty apartments. maybe he should get a cat for company. "So is the cafe always open that early" he asked trying to be subtle about whether he could see the man tomorrow  
"Yep, 530am-10pm." He sighed, usually he ended up working that entire shift if his brother didn't feel like scheduling anyone for relief. didn't leave much time for a social life, much less a sexual life. He groaned as he remembered. "Speaking of..Lucas has me working the whole day. lucky me."

"I'm sorry" Sam said with a frown. "Thats really unfair. I'm surprised you can do it i don't know if i could." clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his neck. "wouldyoumindifistopedininthemorning" he asked in a rush  
Gabriel grinned and just to fuck with him, "Sorry..run that by me again?" he'd understood the first time, but knowing how freaking adorable Sam was when he was flustered..  
"I'm sorry!" Sam flailed "i mean i'm sure your not gay or anything i just was.." he stuttered off. "Coffee?Morning? Me?" he asked after a second hope in his eyes despite being as red as a tomato  
Was Sam hinting that many /he/ was gay?..certainly looked like the kind of guy who could have anyone he wanted, but surly he wasn't full blown homo. He quirked an eyebrow and licked at his lips before responding. "Sam..i would be delighted if you joined me for coffee in the morning." He grinned, a suggestive little glint in his golden eyes. And maybe come back to my place with me tonight, have a few beers..mess around a bit.. he thought to himself with a grin, his eyes never leaving Sams.  
Sam nodded "sounds good then" he said with a smile as he grabbed his jacket off the chair. Standing awkwardly he added "I can grab the check"  
"Sam wait." Gabriel said quickly and grabbed his hand. "Umm..I can get it, really its no trouble, i asked you out so its only fair." He grinned and rubbed Sams hand around in his a bit.

"but you brought me coffee earlier" Sam said his fingers tightening around Gabriel's the other mans hands seemed so small compared to his. Running his thumb across the back of Gabe's hand he added "you can grab the check next time"

Gabriel's whole body perked up at the mention of a next time. A million things running through his mind but that main thing right now being how much he never wanted to let go of Sam's hand. Though it be small, his fit perfectly in Sam's..and warm..Oh it was warm. He had to think of something to say..keep him here longer. "Do you want to have a quick beer or.. whatever, with me...I have some at my apartment.." he chewed his lip and watched Sam's expression, still holding his hand.

"He was fascinating. " he said in adoration.."I wanted to be like him..his style..just, nothing came out..it all came out cartoons and goofy sketches ." He chuckled and looked up from his beer and at Sam. He wanted to draw him, he had perfect features for a caricature. He grinned and chewed at his bottom lip. "Thank you.."  
"For what?" Asked Sam as he settled into the couch more comfortably. Blushing as he realized it made Gabriel's knee press into his " I like your cartoons and doodles!"

"Dinner and coming back here with me..gets lonely..and I was having a bad day." He shrugged and smiled lightly. "It's nice talking to you..and I really like you Sam." He chuckled, feeling incredibly shy which was soo not him at all. Usually he could charm the pants off anyone with a snap of his fingers but it felt different with Sam. He risked taking Sam's hand in his again and lacing their fingers. Maybe he'd gotten the right impression that Sam was interested in him..he guess he'd find out soon enough.  
Sam smiled softly as he felt the other mans fingers lace through his again "Actually then it should be me thanking you. I mean i just got here and don't really know anyone and you went out of your way to make me smile" clearing his throat he added "and i really like you too" god i hope he doesn't get freaked out about that he thought as he held his breath waiting for Gabriel's response

He felt a small heat flush through his cheeks and and looked up at Sam. "I'm glad I could make you smile..I like your smile it's cute..dimples and everything. " he grinned and scooted a little closer so their legs were flush against each other, he kept licking and biting at his lips, cursing at himself for being so shy and hesitant with everything. Screamed at himself to just kiss him already and be done with it. He didn't want to scared Sam off, he didn't..but those damn lips were driving him crazy. Just one..one simple kiss. He told himself, getting psyched up before putting it all on the line and leaning towards Sam.  
Sam decided to throw caution to the wind as the smaller man pressed up against him looking up with those caramel eyes as he explained how he liked making Sam smile. It seemed that Gabriel had the same idea though as Sam's lips met his midway. a small shiver went through Sam as he smiled into the kiss  
Gabriel was pleased when their lips met, letting out a small happy whimper he hoped Sam didn't hear. He could feel his heart swelling with intense happiness, the first kiss was just as good as the second as he pressed them softly against  
Sam's head spun he couldn't believe this man he had just met had somehow managed to capture his heart so quickly. Deepening the kiss he could taste chocolate and something that just seemed so Gabriel  
Gabriel whimpered and again shuddered as Sam's tongue slipped between his lips slightly. It had been so incredibly long since he'd been kissed like this, slow..innocent. he reached hi free hand up and ran his fingers through Sam's hair just behind his ear, holding him there.  
Sam sighed as Gabe (he couldn't think of him as Gabriel anymore) opened his lips and pulled him closer. Humming softly he ran his hands up Gabe's sides Sam tasted of spices..cinnamon maybe? Mixed with something else..Gabriel continued to push his hands seeping in Sam's hair and all but climbed up in his lap to kiss him better.  
Pulling Gabriel closer onto his lap Sam murmured into his hair as he nuzzled his neck "well I wasn't expecting this at all""No kidding." He chuckled, breathing in Sam's scent. He didn't expect this at all, but he'd be damned if he didn't enjoying it  
With a laugh Sam pulled him all the way onto his lap. Beer and propriety forgotten as he ran his hands up the other mans back "well I'm not complaining" he said with a grin  
Gabriel purred at the touch and his eyes fell closed. "Oh me either..trust me." He chuckled. He elders what this meant..would they take it to the bedroom or wait.  
"Still..." Sam said drawing out the word "I wouldn't want to make you think I'd do this with just anyone." Floundering a bit as Gabriel distracted him by nipping at his neck " I mean usually you have to buy me dinner first "Gabriel chuckled against Sam's neck and sat up. "Hey..I tried." He grinned and stared into Sam's eyes. He should stop now..before he did something to ruin this, but he couldn't bring himself to break away just yet. "I don't either...so you know." He said sheepishly now, "not that kind of guy.."  
Sam chuckled ruffling Gabriel's hair as he sat up " god aren't we a pair?" He asked smiling "so what do you want to do? We could go out again" he said giving the other man a quick kiss "I would very much like to go out again." He smiled into the kiss, pulling Sam's lips back when he broke away. "I'll see you for coffee tomorrow...but maybe after I'm done you could come over again?"  
"Ok!" Sam said excited "I could bring dinner over if you'd like" he added as he kissed the other mans nose laughing at the look in Gabriel's eyes "So you'd be buying me another meal? No way! I'll cook for you." He grinned and took Sam's hands in his. He'd get home lame but he'd be damned if he didn't treat Sam like a God.  
"ok" sam said smiling down. "are you sure?" after a long day of work serving others he was sure the smaller man would want to rest. rubbing his thumb along the side of his hand he smiled "You now i'm really glad i stopped and got that coffee this morning"  
Gabriel nodded and sighed happily. "I'm really glad you did too." His head already full of ideas of what to make Sam. He wanted to please him in every way humanly and inhumanly possible. "What's your favorite food?" He grinned.  
I like anything really" he said smiling "but I love pasta""Pasta it is." He grinned again. "I'm not off till ten.." he remembered and frowned a little. "Is that OK? Not to late for you?"  
"No its fine" Sam replied "I actually prefer to be up late" shrugging he added "I'm a bit of a night owl"  
"Me too. Makes getting to work at 530 suck though." He chuckled. Just happy to be here with Sam. He was still on his lap, straddling him was more accurate and playing idly with his fingers.  
"Its ok" Sam said "On that note i do have work from 9-5:30 most days" idly brushing his one hand up Gabriels back  
"If I ever get a day off I'll be sure to stop by." He smiled and closed his eyes, Sam's hand at his back was the most comforting thing ever right now. He hated that this night was going to end, but also glad he and Sam would see each other again.  
ok" sam sad with a smile. "although if when i do get bobby to approve the mural you're gonna have to come visit me" his phone dinged "oh god" he said looking at the time "i hadnt realized how late its gotten"  
"You have to go.." he said softly, not really a question or a demand..but a statement. Sam had a life beyond this, had things to do. But Yeah, it was pretty late and Gabriel had to stifle a yawn with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry" Sam said fingers tightening in Gabriel's "But i'll see you in the morning right?" oh god he was so cute when he yawnes

"I'll be there." He smiled and titles his head tithe side, looking at Sam with his ruffled hair and perfect lips. Damn him..he chuckled and sighed. He got down from Sam's lap and stood to take care of their beer cans. "Hopefully Lucas isn't. " he said more to himself.  
"I hope so to" sam said standing and looking for his coat "i didn't like how he treated you tonight" he said softly  
"That's mild, trust me." He chuckled and grabbed Sam's coat from the chair. "Here."  
"Thank you" Sam said taking the coat "I suppose i don't want to meet him at his worst then" he laughed as he put on his shoes. "Him being 'mild' made my brothers rants seem tame"  
"Hes got a temper..hes really just a big baby who craves attention." He said softly, he loved his brother in all honesty..just lately hes been on his ass for everything. "So what time can i expect your smiling face tomorrow?"  
"around 8ish probably" Sam said before he left hoping that Gabriel would still want to talk to him in the morning "Take care of yourself Gabbie" he called over his shoulder  
Before Sam could leave Gabriel grabbed his hand and whirled him back around to Face him, reaching up and pulling Sam down into another kiss. Their lips crashed and collided and it was just as good as the first, Gabriels face flushing and butterflies churned in his belly. after a few more seconds he broke away and look up into Sams perfectly hazel eyes. "Eight sounds great, Ill have your moose ready."  
Sam's brain went off line and dazed he murmured "sounds great" yanking Gabriel back in for another kiss. his phone buzzed as he was getting reacquainted with Gabriel's sweet lips "damn" he muttered pulling away to check it "Dean its 11pm what do you want? " Gabriel pouted at the loss of Sams heat so close to him and sighed. Was it really that late? Damn. he be tired tomorrow, and even more exhausted after a 16 hour day. He listened as Sam talked on the phone, hoping everything was alright.  
Well i'm sure she had her reasons for slapping you upside the head" Sam reasoned with dean "No i didn't know she had a right hook that good. Um dean i'm in the middle of something here...ya i like you too night" flipping the phone off he rolled his eyes "My brother he explained to Gabriel "His girlfriend got mad at him"  
Gabriel chuckled "Isn't that always the way?" he asked quickly taking Sam's hand and giving it a shake. "Goodnight then Sam see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Gabe" Sam said with a smile as he turned to leave. And he smiled all the way home.

Notes: Cleaned up and neatened version of a rp fic much thanks to chained-toa-comet from tumblr. chapters will be added as we go and when i have time to go back and proof/neaten things. any and all mistakes are mine and sadly i do not own Supernatural or a cafe or a chocolate moose :(


End file.
